Brincadeira de Delinquentes
by The Ripper's
Summary: Itachi é um depravado irrigador de grama. Sasukemo uma biscate. E Orochi e Near os santos que riparam isto. RIPAGEM sim, amores.


Título original da bagaça: Brincadeira de criança.

ID da autora: 1860192

Quem ripou: Orochi e Near.

P.s: Itachi está internado momentaneamente até se estabilizar do trauma que foi ler o seu nome nesta fanfic. Insistimos em dizer que o Itachi retratado nesta fanfic não tem nenhuma relação com o Itachi dos The riper's. Esperamos sinceramente a melhora de um de nossos ripadores.

* * *

Sasuke e Itachi têm respectivamente 8 e 15 anos, e o Uchiha mais velho resolve "brincar" novamente com seu pequeno irmão. **(Orochi: Nossa! Já assim? E nem avisaram que isso é uma PWP.) (Near: Autora brutal. Nem deu tempo de preparar meus antidepressivos...)**

- Sasuke, vem cá. – disse o mais velho da porta de seu quarto, ele viu seu irmão vim **(Orochi: Vim? Querida, é vir. Um exemplo de uma frase com vim: Eu vim ripar essa bagaça porque sou masoquista.) (Near: E eu vim junto porque se ficar sozinho no QG eu corto meus pulsos.) **numa velocidade incrível e abraçá-lo.

- O que quer Nii-san? – questionou o menininho sorrindo.

O maior pegou seu irmão no colo, fechou a porta e o jogou sobre a cama. **(Orochi: "E a partir daquela noite, Sasuke engravidou.") (Near: "E naquela noite, os dois geraram o filho do demônio.") **Logo percebendo a face avermelhada do irmão, sorriu malicioso, Sasuke já havia entendido o que ele queria.

- Nii-san a mamãe ainda esta em casa. – disse **(Near: Dane-se a letra maiúscula. É uma futilidade mesmo...) **ele vendo o irmão se despir em sua frente. – Nii-san como consegue ficar assim tão rápido. – o menino observava o membro do maior que estava bem rígido. **( Orochi: Assim o Sasuke é o "irmãozinho inocente." TA.) (Near: Vai ver que o Itachi já corrompeu o Sasukemo.)**

- Fico imaginando você gemendo pra mim. – disse **(Orochi: Custa uma letra maiúscula? CUSTA?) **este passando a língua quente no pescoço do seu irmão e removendo a blusa dele. **(Orochi: Agora o Itachi virou um irmão depravado que tem fantasias sexuais com seu irmão igualmente depravado. Meu deus, que triste.) (Near: Dá pra entender porque o NOSSO Itachi não queria ripar esse negócio. Acho que depois de ler isso ou ele se mata ou mata a autora.)**

O língua **(Orochi: Língua é substantivo feminino, meu bem. Como eu.) (Near: *Começa a rir desesperadamente com o comentário de Orochi*) **dele desceu até os mamilos do menor e foi os sugando, os lambendo, os chupando de modo que Sasuke gemia inocentemente... Itachi adorava aquilo. **(Orochi: Que mais? E teve uma EP só de ver o irmão gemendo?) (Near: Gemeu, gozou. Simples, rápido e prático.)**

- Nii.. Nii-san ahh mais em baixo. – pediu o uchiha mais novo meio sem jeito. **(Orochi: Caralhos! Uchiha é nome próprio!)**

O moreno mais velho não hesitou, removeu as ultimas peças do irmão e abocanho-lhe o membro **(Orochi: O acento e a letra u sumiram. Quero sinceramente seguir o exemplo.) **dele fazendo o gemer **(Near: Meus poderes telepáticos dizem que está faltando algum termo nesta oração. *Momento Mãe Diná.*)** em berros de tão forte e rápido que ele fazia os movimentos.

- Aahh Nii-san assim eu Nhh não aguento. – o **(Near: Letra maiúscula. Letra maiúscula. Letra maiúscula. Letra maiúscula. Letra maiúscula. Entrou na sua cabeça, autora?)** pequeno gemia enlouquecido e logo chegou ao ápice na boca de seu irmão que engoliu o néctar **(Orochi: Oh, que fofo. Itachi virou uma abelha.) **e foi abrindo suas pernas.

- Como eu tava com saudades desse seu rabinho apertado. – **(Near: Credo, que... Vulgar... *Vomita*) **disse ele **(Orochi: E a porra da letra maiúscula pra quê.) **entrando no corpo do irmão sedento de prazer e desejo por aquele pequeno corpo **(Orochi: Corpo duas vezes em uma única linha. Isso um dia ainda me mata.) **que se abria para dar lhe espaço.

- Nii-san devagar, você é muito grande. – o menor se contorcia de dor e prazer mais seu corpo estava bem acostumado com a presença do seu irmão. **(Near: Right. Então pra quê o cuidado se já foi deflorado várias e váááááárias vezes pelo irmão?)**

- Não quero esperar, Sasuke. Eu quero te ouvir, te ter. – **(Near: Poético. Mas na hora do sexo ninguém ta compondo rimas, autora querida.) **disse ele movimentando-se ferozmente dentro do irmão que sentia estocada fundas e fortes. **(Orochi: Um s, cara. UM S! O DEDO NÃO CAI SE VOCÊ COLOCAR UM S! #surtado)**

- Mnnnn Nii-san , assim bem rapidoo. – Sasuke já sabia gemer de forma mais pervertida o que deixa seu amante mais excitado. **(Orochi: 3 coisas: Sasuke esta gemendo, miando ou ronronando?/ Rápido tem acento. É verídico! Pode até consultar no dicionário!/ E o Sasuke, de irmãozinho inocente passou para delinqüente juvenil ninfomaníaco.)**

Itachi percebia, a cada dia que passava, seu menino inocente se tornava um homem experiente, pelos gemidos controlados, pelas pequenas mexidas de cintura que ele dava proporcionando mais prazer a ambos. Tudo mostrava a ele que seu irmãozinho perdera a inocência, fica orgulhoso, já que foi ele que a tirou.** (Orochi: Orgulhoso? Seu... Seu maníaco! * Orochi tem uma breve afasia nominal pelo impacto desse parágrafo.*) **

- Ahh Itachii Maiss rápido. –**(Orochi: Cadê a necessidade desse m maiúsculo?)** **(Near: Quando se precisa de uma letra maiúscula, essa autora sem noção faz questão de não pôr. *Near vai beber vodka.*) **era nesses pequenos momentos que o "Nii-san" se tornava seu nome, com os movimentos mais rápidos, ficava cada vez mais alto a pequena mistura de essências que aquela situação proporcionada e daqueles lábios tão pequenos, sugiram beijos e palavras ardentes.

- Sasuke... Você esta me deixando louco. – **(Near: Uau! A frase mais decente da fic até agora. Apesar de ser extremamente clichê.) **o futuro akatsuki gemia baixo enquanto o mais novo gemia alto e descontrolado.

- Nii-saann ahh Itachi... Não aguento! Não aguento! – Sasuke sentia movimentos forte, velozes, furiosos, **(Near: Velozes e furiosos. AHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA!) **prazerosos, fundos e dolorosos. **(Orochi: Pra quê tanto adjetivo? Nós já entendemos, eles estavam em êxtase.) **Não pode aquentar toda aquela pressão, gozou sem nem ao menos se masturbar, o tesão que ele sentia naquela região foi o suficiente para soltar seu néctar novamente.** (Near: Uchihas abelhas marcam presença.)**

- Saaasukeee! – Itachi jorrou abundantemente **(Orochi: Sabe aqueles irrigadores de jardim? Pois é.) (Near: * Tem um ataque asmático de tanto rir imaginando Itachi jorrando sêmem como irrigador de grama*) **no interior do menor, esse foi o berro no qual a mãe dos irmãos Uchiha escutou e subiu para ver o que era. **(Orochi: "Ih, fudeu! Se veste moleque preguiçoso!")**

- O que aconteceu? – questionou ela vendo Sasuke por cima de Itachi e este com expressão de raiva, e os dois já estavam vestidos. **(Orochi: Uchihas são parentes próximos do The flash. Só pode.)**

- Nada. Apenas o Sasuke pulou em mim. **(Near: "Tirou minha roupa e começou a fazer movimentos inadequados no meu colo. Põe ele de castigo, mãe!") **– disse itachi meio furioso.

- O deixe. Isso é só uma brincadeira de criança. – disse ela virando de costa e não vendo a pequena pisca safada **(Near: Que MEDA. O que será uma pisca safada?) **que o menor fizera para o irmão.

É tudo não se passava de uma brincadeira de duas crianças. **(Orochi: Brincadeira é? Vou convidar o Itachi pra "brincar" comigo também.****)**

* * *

**(Orochi: E assim essa merda seca acaba. Em uma das minhas vidas passadas eu só devo ter jogado pedras na cruz para merecer isso.)**

**(Near: Bela estréia nos The Riper's pra mim, né, bandiporra? Ver nosso companheiro de ripagem como um ninfomaníaco. * Vai vomitar*)**

**Orochimaru vai visitar seu amante no hospital e Near fica encarregado em fazer uma arrumação geral no QG. Certifica-se de que não deixará nenhum objeto pontiagudo para a chegada de Itachi.**

P.s2: Esta autora já teve uma das fanfics ripadas por outro grupo. Meu Deus, ela não pára de fazer fanfics ruins!

P.s3: Itachi receberá alta e logo começará a sua estréia nos The Riper's. Desejamos melhoras.

Declaração final: São fanfics como essas que desonram o Uchihacest! The Riper's recomenda: Leia fanfics de qualidade!


End file.
